The love letter rewriten
by Piper-st
Summary: my Story "the love letter" rewriten by ilikadachocolate A little letter for Piper makes big troubles for them all and maybe destroy teh friendship to?
1. Chapter 1

Aerrow leaned back into one of the many chairs scattered across the bridge as Piper rolled up multiple scrolls spread across the bridge table, the scrolls flaking at the edges slightly under Piper's touch. Piper fell back into the chair next to Aerrow heavily, letting the chair sink.

"Now we just have to follow the plan." Piper shifted her gaze to Aerrow, annoyance filling her eyes.

"Aww come one Piper," Piper huffed in frustration. The only thing we should worry about is getting the crystals off the Cyclonians." Piper nodded slowly while she ran the plan through her mind once more.

"As I said, as long as everyone follows the plan we'll be fine." Piper scanned the bridge looking for the other members of the squad, she saw Stork standing at the controls, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Piper turned her head to see Finn picking his nose.

"Finn! Stop that," Finn looked at Piper for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to his nose. "You're such a pig!" Piper looked away from Finn the sharp shooter, her eyes filled with a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

It's only human to clean something that's dirty." Piper placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Except my room." Piper groaned letting her hand fall to her side.

"Don't worry about him Piper," Aerrow whispered while placing a hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper let a defeated sigh escape her lips as her shoulders slumped.

"Incoming!" The squad members on the bridge jumped at Stork's words. Aerrow ran to the front window, his eyes frantically scanning the horizon for any signs of danger. A small red ride caught his eyes.

"A skimmer?" Aerrow tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"The Postman!" Aerrow jumped at Finn's outburst. Shaking his head at the Sharp Shooter the Sky Knight headed for the bridge.

Aerrow grabbed the pile of letters off the post man, nodding in acknowledgement as the Postman flew off.

"Is there any fan mail for the Finnster?" Finn reached for the letters but Aerrow pulled them out of reach as he begun to sort through the mail.

"Junko, here's one for you." Aerrow Looked over at the wallop as excitement filled his eyes.

"That's the new Crazy Cooking magazine, well it should be." Aerrow handed the package to the joyful wallop before looking at the next package.

"Stork. Here is your magazine and a letter from the scouts." Aerrow held out the package and the letter waiting for the Carrier Pilot, Aerrow's eyes fixed on the next package. After a few more moments of waiting Aerrow looked up at Stork. "Umm Stork. What's wrong?" The merb quickly jumped back.

"You never know what diseases could be on those things, I'll need to grab my bacteria spray." With that Stork ran back to the bridge.

"Ok…" Looking back at the next package Aerrow sighed softly "the next is for Finn."

"Sweet," Finn tore the collection of letters out of Aerrow's hands before bringing the letters toward his nose and breathing deeply. "Ahh fan mail, I love fan mail." Aerrow stepped away from the Sharp Shooter quietly before looking at the rest of the packages.

"Five for me," Aerrow continued flipping through the letters. "Piper here's one for you." Piper looked up from her heliscooter to see a small letter in front of her, the blue paper surprising the young navigator.

"Thanks Aerrow." Piper smiled lightly as she took the letter out of her leader's hands, inspecting the envelope. Piper tilted her head as she caught sight of the tidy hand writing on the front, with a small shrug Piper ran her finger nail under the seal. Piper felt her confusion grow as she pulled out sunset coloured paper with waves running along the bottom. Carefully Piper unfolded the paper to be greeted by beautifully written words. Slowly Piper's eyes scanned the writing. Aerrow looked over at Piper as he opened another letter, jealously bolted through his body as he caught sight of Piper's shaded cheeks.

"Hey guys check this out." Aerrow jumped as Finn's voice cut through his thoughts. "I think Piper has a secret lover." The mocking tone in Finn's voice caused Piper's muscles to tighten. "Come on Piper show us." Finn began reaching for the letter in Piper's hands.

"No Finn it's mine." Finn rolled his eyes as Piper's voice hung in the air.

"Aww come on, can't you at least tell us one or two lines." Finn looked up at Piper his eyes wide and begging.

"No. I don't know what girls see in you." Piper folded the letter up carefully, her eyes never leaving the Sharp Shooter.

"Finn you may want to leave her alone now." Junko squeaked softly, knowing Piper was going to hurt Finn if he didn't back off. Finn sighed and began walking toward Junko. As the Sharp Shooter reached the Wallop Finn slung an arm over Junko's shoulder casually.

"I have an idea you hold her and I'll get the letter." Junko shook his head at his buddy's words. Aerrow placed his letters on his skimmer seat, his anger reaching boiling point.

"Guys stop it!" Four pairs of eyes swung to the leader, shock shading the air. "It's Piper's letter and she can do whatever she wants with it." Aerrow took a couple long breaths "You can't read it unless Piper wants you to. Understood?"

"Ok, ok we'll back off." Finn held his hands up defensively. _For now_ Finn silently added. _I'm not going to rest until I read that letter._

Later that evening Aerrow ran his hand through the locks of crimson on his head. Jumping slightly as he noticed the soft light shining through Piper's doorway. The Sky Knight approached quietly, careful not to scare the young Navigator. Aerrow paused at the doorway, taking a silent breath Aerrow brought his fist up to the door frame.

"Come in." Called out a sleepy voice. Aerrow rested against the door frame casually letting his eyes rest on Piper's slouched body, her hair ran down her back like silk curtains.

"Can't sleep?" Piper straightened her back quickly before slouching back over her work desk.

"No it's not that. I just need to finish something," Piper's eyes scanned the sunset letter that had everyone on the condor guessing. After a few moments Aerrow took a deep breath, getting rid of all uncertainty.

"So you really do have a secret lover?" Aerrow felt his mouth run dry as the words left his mouth. Regret washed over the Sky Knight as Piper sighed. Piper turned her gaze to Aerrow as she started to stand, she walked to the door frame poking her head into the hallway. When Piper was certain no one was near she nodded slightly.

"Yes. Finally." Piper sighed as she re-entered her room. Aerrow clamped his teeth over his tongue, afraid he may say something to offend his best friend. As the last of Aerrow's jealous thought left his mind he allowed himself to speak.

"Congratulations. Now I think Stork is the only one that hasn't gotten one. But I think its only a matter of time." Piper nodded slowly in agreement.

"I couldn't stop laughing when Raddar got one filled with chicken feathers." The young Storm Hawks chuckled slightly at the memory. "So Aerrow how many have you got?" Aerrow scratched the back of his head quickly.

"Two, the first from Victoria and the second" Aerrow paused for a moment waiting for the name to come to mind. "Ah that's right, it was Sara."

"I guess I'll have to congratulate you." Piper said in a teasing voice. Aerrow pushed Pipier playfully.

"Hang on, I think Finn got more than me! "Piper smiled as Aerrow looked down the hallway.

"It was only a joke, remember." Piper nudged one of Aerrow's arms lightly.

"I know Pi." Smiling Piper sat on her little stool. "So what's the name of Mr Mysterious?" Piper huffed in frustration as she shook her head.

"No idea, but he seems like a nice guy." Aerrow smiled lightly.

"I'm sure he is. Do you know where it's from?" Piper quickly reached for the envelope

_Why didn't I think of that before? _Piper turned the envelope over in her hand, catching sight of the same text. "Here it is, his writing is shaky, he must be shy."

"What do you think you will write back?" Piper froze as uncertainty washed over her.

"Umm… I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe… Well I will thank him and say that he was really sweet." Piper begun tapping her fingers on the table at her side.

"Are you going to mention that you're going out with me?" Piper looked at her side table, concern filling her body.

"I should, but I don't think I should." Piper looked up at Aerrow, regret filling her body.

"Why?" Piper cringed at the hurt in Aerrow's voice.

"Because whoever sent this letter is clearly shy. It would've taken a lot of courage for him to write this. Then when he gets a reply he would be shattered to find out I'm going out with my Sky Knight. And what would the council think, isn't couples among squad members forbidden." Piper fixed her gaze on the small letter that lay on her side desk.

"Your right it is forbidden, but it hasn't affected our roles." Aerrow walked toward piper placing his hands on her shoulders lightly. He shifted once hand under Piper's chin, lifting it slightly. Aerrow lowered his head letting their lips brush.

"What if I was the secret lover?" Aerrow whispered.

"Aerrow," Piper giggled. "I know it's not you."

"Oh really, what tells you that?" Aerrow smiled down at Piper playfully.

"The writing in this letter is far too neat to be written by you."

"What do you mean by that?" Aerrow felt his smile turn to a grin "Don't make me tickle you again." Piper jumped off her stool, taking Aerrow by surprise he began to stumble back.

"Aerrow don't!" Piper continued to back off as she noticed the challenging look in Aerrow's emerald green eyes. "Aerrow please don't you know-" Piper was cut off by the overwhelming urge to laugh, the young navigator placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. Aerrow and Piper fell on the bed as Piper struggled to contain her laughter. "Aerrow please stop," Piper mamged between breaths.

"How's that Sky Knight of yours?" Aerrow said in a joking tone.

"Aerrow please," Piper grabbed Aerrow's wrists "stop I need to breathe." Aerrow pulled his arms back letting Piper catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" Aerrow placed a hand on her arms lightly.

"I'm fine." Piper looked into Aerrow's eyes again, panic washed over her as she saw the cheeky look in Aerrow's eyes. "Aerrow?" Piper begun backing away from the Sky Knight "Aerrow please don't!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aerrow picked up the microphone beside him, taking in a deep breath.

"Ok, were on our way." Aerrow placed the microphone back in the small metal holder jolting out the side of a small radio.

"Storm Hawks!" Aerrow looked around the bridge as his squad assembled.

"Whats' out there? Cyclonians, Knight Crawlers-"

"Finn." Finn stood to attention hearing the annoyance in the leaders voice. Taking a deep breath Aerrow continued, "Finn and Junko, you'll come with me." Finn and Junko nodded quickly as Aerrow turned to face Piper. "You and Stork can keep an eye on the condor; I don't think Stork's booby traps will be enough to fight off these guys." Piper nodded reaching for her crystal staff and placing a crystal on the end.

"Dude, where are we going?" Finn asked grabbing more ammo for his crossbow.

"I can't tell you that now Finn." Aerrow headed for the hanger bay leaving the rest of the squad confused. Finn shrugged before following the determined Sky Knight.

* * *

Piper rested against her heliscooter letting her x-ray peepers fall to her side.

"Where are you, Aerrow?" Piper whispered before turning to look at the communicator lodged into the wall of the hanger bank. "Still no sign of them?"

"Nothing," Piper sighed "maybe they were taken by Cyclonians, fell down the Black Gorge or-"

"Stork!" Piper paused a few seconds letting herself breathe, "how long have they been gone?"

"Two hours." Piper gasped in shock as she peered through the x-ray peeper's one more time, she slumped back in defeat when she saw nothing.

"I guess I better get back to work, after all Stork isn't going to do anything because he'll get an allergic reaction to something." Piper rolled her eyes while heading for the bridge.

"I heard that." Piper growled under her breath as she quickened her pace. "Hang on I can see something coming in the distance." Piper rushed to the end of the runway, x-ray peepers looking out at the horizon.

"Aerrow to condor, were back." Piper released a sigh of relief; unfortunately she completely forgot where she was standing.

"Piper, move!" Piper paused to look at the incoming skimmers, ducking in time.

Hang on there was another skimmer. Piper scanned the landed skimmers to see a girl in the group. Her blue eyes held a sharp edge framed by her dark black hair, her leather jacket told Piper she wasn't one to mess with, completing the outfit was faded blue denim jeans. From one glance Piper could tell all the clothes were new. That outfit suits her .Piper saw her remove a deep blue scarf from her pocket and lightly tie it around her neck.

"Piper! You should have seen it, the Cyclonian's were chasing us and they were flying into each other. They didn't have a chance!" Piper jumped at Finn's sudden outburst quickly cooling her temper as the stranger shook her head at the sharp shooter disapprovingly.

"Impressive. How did the mission go?" Piper looked over at the squad's leader as he dismounted his skimmer.

"It was a success," Piper jumped as the stranger spoke up, her voice was serious yet it sounded like it could change any moment with a husky tone. "The Cyclonian's tried fighting back but it was hopeless." The girl cleared her throat quickly.

"Piper, this is Jessica. Jessica's the chief of militia on Terra Minor." Piper acknowledged Aerrow's words with a nod before turning back to Jessica.

"It's nice to meet you." Piper held out her hand.

"You too Berta. No wait, Piper! Sorry my bad." Jessica held her hand out, shaking Piper's roughly. "She's alright, your navigator, I was expecting someone more uptight." Piper's jaw dropped in shock at Jessica's words, Finn started rolling around on the floor in hysterics. "Anyway we need to start working on that report." Jessica grabbed Aerrow's arm as she walked past, dragging him away from Piper.

* * *

Later that evening the Storm Hawks were huddled around the bridge table. Jessica talking to Aerrow, Finn and Junko about the mission. Piper sat back into the lounge, observing Jessica closely.

Something seems off, uneasy… The feeling in Piper's stomach had been there ever since Jessica landed on the condor. Finn and Junko were laughing with Jessica letting the tension of the mission go.

I don't trust this girl. Aerrow smiled politely as Jessica looked at him before she started telling Finn and Junko yet another joke. I don't know what she wants with us but we'll be ready.

If she's after Aerrow she has one huge fight on her hands. Piper huffed as Jessica pulled Aerrow to his feet, excitement filling the outsiders eyes. Jessica started running around the bridge with Aerrow in tow.

"Come on Sky Knight light'n up, have a bit of fun." Jessica mercifully let go of the leaders arm, Aerrow stumbled for a few moments before catching his balance.

"Today's been a long day; I don't feel like playing games." Jessica looked taken back by Aerrow's words.

"Why not enjoy yourself for a change?" Aerrow ran his hands through his fiery red locks, trying to fight back annoyance.

"Because I had to travel halfway across the Atmos, just to pick up a clingy, desperate kid!" The whole squad jumped at the tone in their leader's voice. Aerrow let an annoyed breath out, in an attempt to prevent another outburst. "Sorry, today's been a busy day." Aerrow walked out of the bridge, walking to his room.

"Hey wait up-" Jessica was cut off by Aerrow's bedroom door slamming shut right in front of her. Piper rolled her eyes before picking up a book and flipping open to a random page. "What's the big deal? I just wanted to lighten the mood!" The rest of the squad backed away from the infuriated Jessica, knowing what would happen if they were near Aerrow's room at the wrong time.

"Coming through," Piper pushed her way past Aerrow slipping into his room before Jessica got the chance. "Aerrow?" Aerrow looked up at Piper, relief filling his eyes.

"Finally, someone that isn't crazy." Piper smiled walking over to the laying Sky Knight.

"So what happened?" Aerrow took a long breath while closing his eyes.

"We were following Cyclonians until Polaris Pointe, we ran into a Cyclonian base filled with heavy battle ships and around two thousand talons." Piper nodded letting Aerrow continue, jumping when the sound of fist hitting metal rang through the room.

"Aerrow," Jessica called out sweetly "I'm ready for that tour of the ship now." Aerrow brought his hands to his face letting a low growl sound from his throat.

"I'll take care of her." Piper clenched her fists, her anger ready to erupt. Aerrow sat up quickly knowing to would be best o separate them.

"Don't worry about her Piper, I'll deal with her." Piper open and closed her mouth quickly knowing she wouldn't be able to change her Sky Knight's mind. Taking a deep breath Aerrow opened the door,

"follow me." Aerrow said flatly as he walked past the young militia chief, Finn and Junko quickly jumped up to follow. Piper took a few deep breaths before storming out of the doorway, heading for the bridge in a frustrated rage.

"That evil, slimy bitch!" Piper slammed her fist down on the bridge table; the sound of fist hitting metal rang through the bridge. Piper quickly reached for her notebook getting ready to write another squadron log, slamming the book down when the words wouldn't form on the page.

"So you've worker her out to, you know she's only here to get Aerrow." Piper snapped her pencil in frustration letting wood chips scatter on the table.

"Yeah, I worked it out." Piper's voice was strained in effort to contain her anger.

Yep were doomed, when Piper loses her temper there's no telling what she might do. Stork started tapping his fingers on the main controls thinking of a way to get out of the room.

"Well I better go and check on the Stork-mobile.

"With that Stork started walking to the hanger, stopping when he spotted a colourful package. Regretfully the Merb turned around holding the package.

"And before I forget, this package arrived a little while ago." Stork held the package in front of him, trying to keep some space between him and the enraged Piper.

"Thanks Stork." Piper moved her maps aside and placed the package in front of her, looking at the colourful paper that encased whatever was inside. She turned the package over inspecting the back.

"There's no return address, strange." Carefully Piper placed the package down, opening it slowly, cautious as to what may be in the package. Hoping it was just a basic crystal Piper remained on high alert, letting her frustration get the better of her Piper ripped the paper roughly. Piper gasped when she saw a rose and a pair of black boots. Piper lifted the boots from the paper, unlike her old boots the new ones didn't show any stitching and looked newly polished. Piper quickly tore off her old boots, slipping into the new ones. Her feet shot unconfutable pain through her legs. Piper shrugged it off knowing they just needed to be broken in. Looking at the package again a small note caught her eye, she picked it up carefully.

* * *

To the nicest girl in the entire Atmos.

I hope you like your present, I know it's nothing special but your old boots are looking a little worn. I got your letter yesterday, I'm so happy you replied it just proved my theory about you being the world's nicest girl. From the first moment I saw you on Terra Atmosia I know you were beautiful, you deep blue hair perfectly complements you lovely topaz eyes and you have perfect body. You're an angel, don't ever change.

* * *

Piper felt her face going red as she read the letter, she began racking her brain to remember the last time someone had said something like that to her. Shaking it off Piper continued reading.

* * *

Aerrow walked into the bridge, looking behind him to make sure Jessica wasn't following. Sighing with relief Aerrow turned to see Piper writing he started walking over to her, pausing when he saw black boots encasing Piper's feet.

"Nice boots," Piper looked up smiling at Aerrow placing her pencil down.

"Aerrow, do you think I'm perfect?" Aerrow stepped back shocked by Piper's question.

"Of course, why would you even question something like that?" Piper shrugged leaning back.

"I see you finally got rid of Jess."

"Yeah finally, she's a real handful." Aerrow paused when he saw the concern in her eyes, instinctively Aerrow moved to Piper. "You don't have anything to worry about Piper, plus she's more Finn's type." Piper giggled picturing what sort of a combination they would make.

"And I've already told Jess I'm taken."

"Yeah but that doesn't seem to matter to her, she's madly in love with you." Piper mumbled feeling her frustration build.

"And I'm madly in love with you." Aerrow picked up Piper, taking the young navigator by surprise. Aerrow gently let Piper down before encasing her with his strong arms.

"Thanks Aerrow. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything for my angel." Piper paused for a moment remembering the letter she had received; quickly shaking it off Piper looked directly into Aerrow's emerald green eyes.

"When Jessica comes back, can you throw her out?" Aerrow started laughing, Piper huffed in frustration desperately wanting the Sky Knight to take her seriously. "I mean it Aerrow!"

"I know, I know Pi, it's just so out of character for you." Piper smiled at him knowing what she said had been off. Aerrow looked at the floor remembering her new boots. "So, Piper, where did you get the boots?"

"Anonymous sent me a present."

"Really?" Piper nodded at Aerrow quickly.

"Yeah at the moment I'm working on a reply letter," Piper looked down at her new boots. "And now they've broken in a bit their really comfortable."

"Hmm, they look like your old ones except the colour and craftsmanship." Aerrow felt concern and curiosity fill him quickly, noting how odd it was to have new boots handed to you.

"So did you check them for microphones or other stuff?" Piper froze as panic rose in her throat, she quickly shook it off think Aerrow was just jealous.

"Don't worry Aerrow; I can take care of myself." Piper sat down and continued to write.

"Have I been worrying about him?"

"What? Oh, no, well I don't think you have. Have you?" Piper stopped writing to send Aerrow a sly look.

"I don't think so; most of my time has been used up on hating Jess." Piper laughed, the rich full sound floating around the bridge.

"Thanks Aerrow, I needed that." Piper shifted her focus back to the letter.

"Piper," Piper looked up at Aerrow, her snapped pencil tapping the table lightly.

"Don't stay up too long, I need you alert tomorrow." Piper nodded.

"Don't worry Aerrow I won't be staying up much longer." Satisfied with Piper's response Aerrow headed for his room.


End file.
